secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cubey Terra
Cubey Terra is a prominent vehicle-maker and co-founder of Abbotts Aerodrome. Shortly after he joined Second Life in 2003 under the name "Tillman Terra", he quit, fearing sudden and long-term addiction. He cancelled his account, uninstalled Second Life, and was done with it. Only days later, he surrendered to the addiction that would hold him firmly within its primmy grasp as Cubey Terra for years to come. At first, Cubey's focus was in the event business, for which he built "Theatre Terra" -- first in Clyde then in Natoma. His weekly "bad poetry" events drew regular crowds who pitted their vile verse at each other for Linden Dollar prizes. While running the theatre, he experimented with vehicles. His first planes were primitive and predated the vehicle physics introduced to LSL by Andrew Linden. The planes barely flew using a helicopter-style script that someone "donated". At the advent of vehicle physics in October 2003 (?), Cubey latched onto the Linden hoverboard script and began to incorporate variations of it in a series of "hoverpods" -- pod-like, jet-powered craft that hovered over the ground. The hoverpods first sold from Beryl Greenacre's shop in Tan, next to the clock tower, but Cubey expanded his business to set up shop in Mocha, on the outer rim of Olive's crater-like sandbox -- the first sandbox of its type. The hoverpods proved to be extremely popular, and sold well. By November 2003, Cubey tired of the event business, deleted Theatre Terra, and looked for new challenges. It was at that point that he stumbled upon a new resident by the name of Apotheus Silverman, who was building himself a small airstrip on the east side of Zoe. Since public land was, at that point, still available, he bought up some unused land around the airstrip to build a hangar and work with Apotheus in the creation of Zoe Airfield. Zoe Airfield was an instant success. It was tiny, compared to the busy and popular Kazenojin installation in Gray, but it drew aircraft afficionados regardless. The airfield expanded to fill the northeast corner of Zoe until the end of 2003, when Apotheus and Cubey hatched a top-secret plan to quit Zoe and rebuild a bigger and better airport somewhere in the new "southern" regions, south of Immaculate. The new airport, Abbotts Aerodrome, was founded in February 2004, and would be a floating, futuristic airport over the hills of Abbotts. By mid-2005, Cubey used his alternate account, Blanc Noir, to launch a series of modular home-building kits, named Noir SkyLife, which can be seen all over Second Life. He also operates the coffee shop, Terrabucks Coffee, in both Abbotts and Miramare, at the ARMORD space needle. Despite at least two attempts to retire from Second Life, Cubey has continued his position as an officer of Abbotts Aerodrome. As of mid-2006, his shop is located in the northwest corner of the aerodrome. His products include aircraft of all types, rocketeer backpacks, skydiving equipment, subs, teleporters, combat scripts, and prim coffee made from prim penguins. See Also *Abbotts Aerodrome Media Links *ABC News - A World Where Anything Is Possible *Second Life Herald - A Walk to Remember Related Links *Cubey Terra's blog *New World Notes - Taking a Dive Category:People